


The FLASH porn AU?

by DanielleBlack1



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleBlack1/pseuds/DanielleBlack1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The producers of THE FLASH find out that there is more porn that they think about Grant and Tom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The FLASH porn AU?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujubiest (theraisingirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jujubiest+%28theraisingirl%29), [Nicole_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Moon/gifts).



> So, for a funking reason that only knows AO3 I cant put in the tags the relationship Grant Gustin/Tom Cavanagh so, Im sorry if you can not find it in this category :(
> 
> Also this is for work is for my friends and inspiration Jujubiest & Nicole_Moon
> 
> This is for you can laugh abut what could be if Tom & Grant found out about all the material that is out there about them, because they like a lovely couple, dont you think?

Producers Room

Gred: “This is insane! did you guys see this?” He said seeing to his partners Andrew and Geoff 

Andrew and Geoff turn to see Gred and see what was the thing that put their partner in almost shock.

“I mean all this porn between Tom and Grant is unbelievable!! Facebook, Tumblr, Instagram, and keep going!!” yells Gred

**Andrew and Geoff see all the pictures, images, letters, histories on AO3 & Fanfiction.**

“Wow!! This crap is amazing! hahaha how seek is people today ha!” said Andrew a little bit nervous. 

“Marketing should told us about this, shouldn’t they?” asked Geoff to Gred in a calmly way.

“Certainly” answered Geoff

**Grant & Tom entering to the room**

“Hey guys!” greets Grant 

**Tom takes all the pictures and stuffs**

“OMG, Grant come to see this!” Tom shows Grant the porn material 

Grant face becomes as red as the suit he puts on the Flash show.

“Oh, I knew about this, but I never complete believed” said Grant

“You knew about this?” asked Tom to him

“Em yeah, I had Tumblr too remember? I am not a follower of this shit but I know about it… people is insane this day you know? 

“Wow we should definitely try it you know” said Tom to Grant

Grant face becomes more red again

“What?!” asked everyone

“What?” answered Tom to everybody “Can you imagine all the audience that we can get if we put this on the show? all that bloody noses? Will be amazing!!” smile Tom as he keep going “I mean, yeah we can loose audience but we will get to the stars hahaha” 

**Rooms keep quiet**

“You just think about it” Said Tom with a enigmatic smile as he left the room

**Grant doesn’t know what to do with himself so he left the room to without notice that hes holding all the porn in his hand**

“Yeah, marketing should told us” Finished Gred

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! :D  
> No beta  
> English is not my first language so please do not expect to be perfect/OK :P


End file.
